Le secret des anges
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: SherEne, MolStrade. Un couple est en plein ébas dans un coin sombre de Londres pendant qu'un policier impuissant et écoeuré assiste à cette nuit d'amour.


**Arthur Conan Doyle** est le maître derrière la création des personnages utilisés ici. **Steven Moffat** et **Mark ****Gatiss** ont utilisé une machine à remonter le temps pour transporter Sherlock et Watson à notre époque. **Lara Pulver**, **Benedict Cumberbatch** et **Martin Freeman** ont eu la chance inouïe de décrocher ces rôles

* * *

J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru un jour oser écrire sur les personnages de Conan Doyle, j'ai un tel respect pour cet auteur, que j'ai la frousse de ne pas écrire un des personnages in-character. Les personnages ne le sont peut-être pas ici mais Sherlock en dominé, je ne pouvais pas y résister. Je suis particulièrement fatiguée (et franchement en colère), alors je me laisse aller à mes envies.

* * *

Ce** One-Shot** est dans la lignée de **La voix des anges**.

**Pairings:** Sherlock x Irène, SherEne, AdLock ; Greg Lestrade x Molly Hooper, MolStrade

**Avertissement** : Lemon, SM, vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! Décidément je n'écris plus que du M. Tous mes lemons en T se transforment en M.

* * *

**Le secret des anges**

Une nuit, deux amants, deux êtres vibrant ensemble en diapason, se promenaient le long de La Tamise, long fleuve tranquille ou pas de Londres. Cette paix était vraiment délicieuse pour eux, adorant la nuit où ils pouvaient s'exprimer pleinement, ils ne pouvaient résister à l'appel du fleuve habillé de brumes.

La femme souriait doucement, malicieusement comme si elle réservait une surprise à son compagnon ou bien cherchait-elle à le séduire ? Elle seule le savait et son compagnon semblait apprécier son petit jeu, elle n'en était que plus attrayante. Il aimait qu'on lui cache certaines choses, ne voulant pas qu'on lui laisse la tâche facile, seules les personnes sans aucun esprit ne le surprenaient jamais.

Elles ne savaient pas comment le prendre du tout, ne connaissant pas sa personnalité si particulière, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte des jours durant. Quelques rares avaient su s'accaparer toute son attention, toute son énergie, son esprit mais le dernier en date était le petit soldat d'un homme mort au sommet d'un hôpital en plein centre de Londres.

Quelle affaire pour lui ! Quelle exception ! Quel chef d'œuvre ! Des gens qui avaient perçu son désir de différence, d'être au-dessus des autres mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait duré bien longtemps, malheureusement pour lui. Il avait sombré dans un ennui qui lui avait paru bien plus mortel que tous ces êtres extraordinaires qui avait menacé la vie de ceux qu'il chérissait.

Chérir, quel mot étrange. Il avait découvert la signification de ce mot avait son colocataire, John Watson. Cet homme lui avait appris comment être avec les autres, être plus comme ceux qui se contentaient d'une vie banale, sans le moindre attrait. Et pourtant, ces nouveaux codes, cette nouvelle vision apportée, lui avait permis de s'acquérir certains appuis inestimables. Dieu savait à quel point il avait utilisé cette jeune femme médecin, Molly Hooper pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait : un accès illimité à la morgue.

Cette morgue était son lieu préféré, un lieu où toutes les vies étaient achevées, plus rien ne sortirait de ces corps, un lieu qui lui permettait de se sentir vivant, puissant, au-delà des mortels. Peut-être avait-il choisi ce métier juste pour prouver qu'il pourrait avoir ce contrôle sur la mort, et sur la sienne ?

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se promenait en compagnie de cette belle femme, aussi sombre que la nuit qui les entourait tous deux voire davantage ? Elle représentait sa ruine, son côté obscur, son ultime défi. Elle courrait loin devant lui et il cherchait toujours vainement à la rattraper. Mais elle déjouait toutes ses tentatives avec un brio peu commun, le tentant encore plus et se faisant désirer chaque nuit.

Ces nuits pleines de désir, enfouies au plus profond de leurs esprits, quelle honte si leur secret était ébruité ! Oh bien sûr, les journalistes en feraient leurs choux gras mais ils seraient bien vite tus par le frère de l'homme. Le frère de Sherlock possédait un pouvoir étonnant qui lui permettait de faire tout un tas de choses que Sherlock n'avait pas la possibilité de mettre en œuvre.

Sherlock le jalousait tellement pour cette puissance qu'il ne pouvait pas posséder, il ne supportait pas son frère pour cette raison. Il n'aimait pas quand on lui rappelait qu'un autre lui était supérieur presque en tous points. Sherlock marquait son point dans son énergie à dénouer les mystères alors que Mycroft éprouvait toujours le besoin de l'envoyer lui faire le travail à sa place.

Or Sherlock ne résistait jamais à l'appel de son frère, sachant que ce dernier lui proposait toujours de résoudre des énigmes très intéressantes. Une de ces énigmes l'avait amené à rencontrer la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés. C'était certainement le plus beau mystère de sa vie, du monde, de l'univers. Son univers. Pas celui composé de planètes constituées de matière en fusion, de gaz, qui restaient suspendues par on ne sait quel miracle.

Cette femme n'avait cessé de l'émerveiller depuis lors, elle représentait à elle seule le défi auquel il voulait absolument répondre. Elle avait ouvert cette porte dans sa tête qui lui faisait espérer que des êtres uniques comme elle pouvaient exister. Elle était son égale en tout, elle partageait son désir des mystères comme elle l'avait si joliment dit quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

La femme, sentant qu'il réfléchissait un peu trop, lui serra tendrement la main, pour lui rappeler sa présence et il dut redescendre sur terre. Tristement, il consentit à la regarder droit dans les yeux et jeter un coup d'œil à sa robe de satin noire ce soir-là. A la réflexion cette couleur lui allait à merveille, elle était le Méphistophélès de Faust et Lilith qui séjournait en enfer.

-Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à notre chambre, Sherlock ? Tu me parais ailleurs.

Sa voix suave avait réussi à lui rappeler quel était leur objectif premier : passer un bon moment ensemble, loin des autres, seuls au monde. C'était Irène elle-même qui avait invité Sherlock à ces petites sorties nocturnes qui les éveillaient tous les deux. Ces rendez-vous, faute d'un meilleur terme, avaient pris une tournure des plus intrigantes : ils avaient mené Sherlock à une toute nouvelle expérience…

-J'adorerais t'avoir sur ce pavé maintenant mais il a plu récemment. Je ne voudrais pas que ces contusions aient une autre origine que moi.

Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille, Sherlock répondit bien malgré lui à cet appel et plaqua Irène contre un mur très proche. Si elle ressentit la moindre douleur, elle ne le montra pas, sachant que son partenaire n'aimait pas les signes de faiblesse. Quels qu'ils soient. Aussi prit-elle le dessus pour jeter Sherlock sur un banc très proche, Sherlock sentit le contact humide de son nouveau siège.

Il frissonna légèrement, mais ce n'était du ni au froid, ni à la peur, mais à l'excitation qu'il éprouvait rien qu'à l'idée de savoir ce qu'inventerait Irène cette fois-ci. Déjà, il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair jusqu'à le tissu de sa chemise cède. Elle prit délicatement les bords des déchirures du tissu pour mieux séparer Sherlock de sa chemise noire et m'envoyer au loin. Sherlock, sentant que le jeu ne serait pas en sa faveur, tenta de se redresser sur le banc mais Irène le força à rester sur le dos et Sherlock lui obéit, ne voulant pas blesser Irène.

La Femme joua avec ce léger état d'âme du détective, lécha langoureusement le torse glabre de son amant et Sherlock ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Joueuse, Irène passa sa langue sur le nombril de son bel amant, amant qui se laissa ouvrir le pantalon, désirant laisser Irène le dominer.

Mais il promena tout de même ses mains expertes le long des épaules de son amante qui aima ce contact empli de douceur. Elle sentit que les bretelles de sa robe tombaient peu à peu, suite au passage des mains du détective, elle sourit contre la peau de son amant, il prenait enfin goût à ces petits jeux.

Irène prit la liberté de défaire le bouton de pantalon de Sherlock, elle prit le sexe de son amant à une main et le pressa doucement. L'effet fut immédiat : le dos de Sherlock se courba sur le banc, exposant son poitrail encore plus. Sa veste tomba du banc mais Sherlock n'y prêta aucune attention : tout son esprit était pris par le jeu d'Irène.

La Femme empoigna ensuite un fouet qu'elle avait au préalable caché sous sa longue robe, Sherlock ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes : comment avait-elle réussi à lui dissimuler un objet de cette longueur ? Elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Sa stupeur l'avait amené à se redresser de toute sa hauteur sur le banc très humide mais Irène haussa un sourcil des plus évocateurs. Elle exerça une pression sur le torse de Sherlock qui par cette puissance tomba de son banc.

-On est un vilain garçon maintenant, Sherlock Holmes ? Je vous avais demandé de rester allongé.

Elle frappa d'un coup sec le dos de son amant et se pencha sur son dos, appréciant la chaleur de ce contact, le dos de son amant était bien plus confortable que n'importe quel oreiller. Elle baissa cette peau qui s'offrait à elle, savourant le fait que de nombreuses femmes suivant le blog du Dr Watson tueraient pour être à sa place.

Oh oui ! Elle avait lu toutes les lettres d'amour adressées à son cher amant et les avait presque savourées. Presque. Sherlock était sa propriété après tout et aucune femme ne devait le lui enlever et malgré elle, elle était fière d'être la seule d'un homme aussi convoité. On ne la surnommait pas La Femme pour rien après tout, ça venait de quelque part.

Elle laissa ainsi un suçon bien visible au bas du dos de Sherlock, prouvant que cet homme était à elle corps et âme, elle l'avait bien dressé, pas vrai ? Elle avait finalement mis cette laisse autour de son joli coup blanc. Mais une laisse marquait toujours l'individu qui la portait et ce suçon en était la preuve ultime, c'était sa marque spécifique.

Elle ne prêterait jamais son détective à quiconque, n'aimant pas de se départir de ses possessions et qui voudrait se détacher d'un si bel objet ? Irène prit la ceinture de pantalon de Sherlock et l'abaissa doucement mais sûrement, Sherlock toujours couché sur le ventre dans l'herbe du square, ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle faisait subir à son corps. Mais lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres et les dents de la dominatrice dans sa chair, il en avait éprouvé un tel plaisir ! Il avait découvert que seule la douleur pouvait le mener à un orgasme probable, si tout était doré, que lui resterait-il ?

Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui offre un jeu bien facile, son métier le prouvait : il adorait se voir confier les affaires les plus délicates de Londres. Bien entendu, avec un peu d'entraînement, Lestrade serait tout à fait en mesure de résoudre ces enquêtes mais il ne possédait pas vraiment son intellect à lui. Il avait un drôle de petit cerveau.

Voyant que Sherlock répondait positivement à son suçon, Irène posa ses mains sur le corps de son amant et lui massa les cuisses se faisant se retourner le célèbre détective. Elle rit doucement, appréciant que le détective se laissait complètement aller face à elle uniquement, ayant conscience que Sherlock adorait tirer les ficelles et contrôler tout ce qui l'entourait. Y compris ses émotions.

Elle aimait ces émotions, elles rendaient Sherlock beaucoup plus humain et plus accessible pour toutes ces femmes. Mais il fallait atteindre son cœur et ce n'était pas chose donnée, seul un combat de longue haleine lui avait permis de prendre possession de celui-ci. Ces pensées traversant son esprit, elle caressa l'organe du bout de ses doigts, que c'était étrange de savoir que la survie d'un individu dépendait de cet organe.

Elle pourrait arracher ce cœur, le conserver dans le formol et le faire sien pour le restant de ces jours mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Elle contrôlait déjà toutes les réactions physiologiques de Sherlock. Ce dernier gémissait de plaisir sous les va-et-vient d'Irène qui ne préparait pas son corps pour cette dernière étape. Elle éprouvait un certain plaisir à la souffrance tout comme son amant, au final seul la difficulté leur donnait l'occasion de se retrouver ici dans ce petit parc.

Il était nu sous elle et elle portait encore sa robe, elle avait le pouvoir sur un homme que peu avaient pu perturber. Elle se leva encore une fois et Sherlock se courba une fois encore, plus puissamment que précédemment et elle sentit le sperme couler dans son propre corps. Elle avait une nouvelle fois prouvé que Sherlock Holmes était sous sa domination.

Rien ni personne ne lui prendrait cette homme, homme qui ne voulait pour le moins du monde se séparer de cette nouvelle drogue : elle. La Femme, celle qui faisait tourner les têtes de tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Mais aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Pas même ce brillant avocat du barreau qui perçait à jour plus de mystères que Sherlock qui lui tournait autour.

Elle pourrait s'amuser avec ces deux hommes en même temps mais ce serait une perte de temps : les deux hommes se battraient comme deux lions jetés dans l'arène pour l'obtenir, elle. La Femme adorait les duels mais les affaires de cœur n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, loin de là. Elle trouverait lassant de voir naître une jalousie rien qu'à cause d'elle : les sentiments étaient si fatigants parfois.

Se penchant une fois encore pour admirer son œuvre : le corps de Sherlock nu sous elle, elle lui baisa une fois seulement les lèvres et se redressa aussitôt ne laissant pas le temps à Sherlock de les capturer. Ils continuèrent encore longtemps leur petit jeu sans tenir compte du monde extérieur.

Aussi, ne surent-ils jamais qu'un inspecteur de police du nom de Lestrade était passé par ce square, les avait surpris et pour une fois dans sa vie, n'avait pas demandé d'explications supplémentaires à Sherlock. Il était parti rejoindre la douce Molly Hooper qui prendrait mal l'idée que Sherlock aime une autre femme qu'elle. Mais ils étaient ensemble et Molly laissait peu à peu partir ses sentiments pour cet homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle de toutes façons.

Sherlock n'avait jamais remarqué que le parfum de Molly était de la vanille, aussi avait-il cru que l'eau de Cologne de Lestrade était parfumée à la vanille. Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils, pensant que c'était de mauvais goût mais par amour pour Molly, il n'avait rien rajouté d'autre. Lestrade avait toujours vu que Sherlock n'était pas intéressé par elle et il venait d'avoir la preuve que Sherlock aimait un autre type de femme.

En un sens, il était soulagé mais se sentait affreusement mal pour son amante. Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour attirer Sherlock sans jamais y parvenir.

* * *

**Eldar-Melda est revenue de sa retraite plus tôt que prévu.**

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
